bendy_and_the_ink_machine_brasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Norman Polk
Norman Polk 'é um dos projetistas de Joey Drew Studios e um personagem secundário em Bendy and the Ink Machine aparecendo no Capítulo 2 e 3. Um homem suspeito que tem uma habilidade estranha de problemas, seu destino foi ser mais uma vítima dos eventos do estúdio. Personalidade Ao preparar seu trabalho como projetista, Norman tendia a procurar lugares escuros e evitar chamar a atenção para si mesmo. Por esse papel como observador extremo, ele conseguiu botar alguns comportamentos estranhos exibidos por seus colegas. Sammy Lawrence já o chamou de ''"muito brilhante". No entanto, sua habilidade de se esgueirar sem detecção levou a sua eventual queda. Aparições Capítulo 2: A Velha Canção O registro de áudio de Norman Polk pode ser encontrado na Cabine de Projeção no Estúdio de Gravação. Norman observa o comportamento estranho de Sammy pareceu fazer todas as sessões de gravação. Enquanto ele estivesse na Cabine de Projeção observando a banda tocar no Estúdio de Gravação, Sammy chegaria e dizia a todos que parassem e saíssem. Norman notava que Sammy ligava o projetor, recuava para baixo e depois desapareceria por um longo período de tempo. Achando as ações de Sammy para ser o início de um problema, Norman se pergunta se deve ou não falar com Joey sobre isso. Ele pensa melhor, e afirma sabendo que Joey Drew também tem suas peculiaridades. O registro de áudio de Norman e projetado para dar dicas sobre como resolver o quebra-cabeça da música. Dialogo center }} Curiosidades Geral = *Norman fala com o que parece um sotaque da América do Sul. *Durante o Q&A do Hot Topic do Twitter, quando perguntado se Norman está atrás do Órgão de Tubulação no Capítulo 2, Sammy respondeu que não sabia o que eles queriam dizer e simplesmente disse que Norman sempre era brilhante."The organ... I don't know what you mean. Although Norman, our projectionist.. he was always very bright.." - Hot Topic. 26 de Julho de 2017. Twitter. |-|Capítulo 2 = *Existem vários erros e linhas faltando da transcrição de Norman que não combinam com seu áudio no Capítulo 2. **Na versão da GameJolt do Capítulo 2 antes de ser removido, as primeiras linhas não tem espaço após a vírgula da palavra "acontece". Mais tarde, isso foi corrigido com o lançamento na Steam. **Enquanto Norman diz: '''Projection booth, a transcrição diz: "Projector booth". **Depois de dizer "Mas Sammy" da terceira linha, as palavras "oh não" faltam na transcrição. Depois disso, enquanto as linhas dizem: "he doesen't", Norman diz "he don't" de uma maneira do sul de falar. **A palavra de Norman realmente está faltando no final de suas palavras "Tenho metade da mente para falar com o Sr. Drew sobre tudo isso". **Da última linha, Norman diz "Tenho metade da mente para falar com o Sr. Drew sobre tudo isso ...", a palavra "Tenho", na transcrição de Norman tem "ter" em vez disso. Galeria Voice_of_Norman_Polk.png|A transcrição do áudio de Norman Polk da atualização anterior do Capítulo 2. Observe que as primeiras linhas não tem espaço depois da virgula da palavra "acontece" NormanChapter3.jpg|O registro de áudio de Norman Polk no Capítulo 3. Referencias Categoria:Capítulo 2 Categoria:Capítulo 3 Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Homens